Na Penumbra de um Salão Comunal
by Evans90
Summary: Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer na penumbra de um salão comunal... só lendo pra ver ;D


**N.A.:** Ah, essa aqui é minha única NC-17... depois dela, decidi não me aventurar mais por esse ramo não... ainda assim, cá está ela, para vocês lerem. xD

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Lílian estava estudando no salão comunal da Grifinória, mas logo teria que parar, pois a lareira estava se apagando e ela era a única fonte de luz que havia. Tentando aprender os complicados modelos de transfiguração do assunto do sétimo ano, ela se distraiu e começou a pensar sobre algo que não tinha nada a ver. "O Tiago está sumido... será que houve alguma coisa? Tiago? O que está acontecendo contigo, Lílian? É Potter, ouviu bem? Oras... e tem mais. Desde quando o POTTER importa em alguma coisa? Você devia agradecer o sumiço dele, assim você tem um pouco de sossego. Mas mesmo assim pode ter acontecido alguma coisa...".

Foi com esses pensamentos que ela viu entrar pelo buraco do retrato um Tiago Potter totalmente abatido, com uma pequena mala. Ele ia passando para o dormitório masculino quando a viu e disse:

- Oi, Evans. Por que você está acordada até essa hora? Você já devia estar dormindo...

- Eu estava revisando Transfiguração...

- Lily, Lily, sempre estudando demais... as provas estão a séculos de distância!

- Isso não vem ao caso... aconteceu alguma coisa? Você sumiu por esses dias...

- Você sentiu minha falta? – ele perguntou animado sentando-se no sofá em frente à lareira, perto da mesa onde ela estudava.

- Não... – ele pareceu murchar. – Mas achei que podia ter acontecido alguma coisa – ele pareceu se animar um pouquinho novamente pela preocupação dela, mas logo em seguida Lílian teve certeza que havia sido impressão.

- Bem, na verdade aconteceu algo sim... mas acho que você não quer ser perturbada com os meus problemas – ele falou um pouco amargo.

Ela pareceu um pouco constrangida com o tom dele e disse:

- Acho que não seria perturbação... e se você estiver precisando desabafar... pode contar comigo.

- É... acho que preciso mesmo.

Ela se levantou e se sentou ao lado dele no sofá dizendo:

- Pode falar, Potter.

- Tudo bem... mas se quiser pode me chamar só de Tiago...

- Pode falar, Tiago – ela disse com um sorriso para incentivá-lo.

Ele suspirou e começou a contar.

- Bem é que aconteceu uma coisa e com ela eu tive que ir pra casa durante esses dias. Você sabe que Voldemort está atrás do meu pai por ele ser auror, não sabe? – ela confirmou com a cabeça e ele continuou com dificuldade: - Pois bem, ele conseguiu o que queria. Ele e os seus Comensais da Morte montaram uma armadilha para ele, capturando-o na saída do trabalho. Torturaram-no tentando arranjar informações do Ministério mas como ele não disse nada, mataram-no de forma violenta... – agora lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos castanho-esverdeados. – Foi horrível. Minha mãe ficou tão abalada que teve que ser internada no St. Mungus em estado de choque. Recebeu alta anteontem. Mas mesmo assim ela está muito deprimida e triste. Por mim teria ficado com ela, mas ela disse que eu precisava vir pra Hogwarts, que era mais seguro. Eu cheguei anteontem. Mas assim que cheguei, soube por Dumbledore que os Comensais haviam resolvido atacar minha casa... achando que poderiam encontrar as informações que queriam lá... minha mãe também foi cruelmente assassinada, Lílian. Perdi ambos para Voldemort. O diretor não me deixou ir, disse que eles poderiam vir atrás de mim...

Ele estava realmente abalado. Penalizada, ela o abraçou e ele retribuiu com força, começando a soluçar. Ela tentava acalmá-lo passando a mão por seus cabelos e murmurando palavras de conforto. Depois de algum tempo assim, ele conseguiu parar de soluçar, mas continuou abraçado a ela. Então ela disse:

- Olha, eu não posso dizer que sei como você está se sentindo, pois isso seria mentira. Só você pode saber o que sente. Mas eu posso dizer que eu sei que é difícil, mas você tem que tentar superar, tentar continuar a viver sua vida. Você não pode estacionar por causa disso. Faça com que eles se orgulhem de você, se torne uma pessoa de bem. E eu te peço, Tiago, que procure não guardar o rancor e o ódio no coração, que isso só irá fazer mal a você. Não pense em vingança, Tiago, por favor...

- Mas, Lílian, ele matou meus pais! Eu não posso ficar parado como se não tivesse acontecido nada! Eu tenho que ir atrás dele! – ele disse soltando-se para encará-la. O que viu o fez se calar instantaneamente. Ela estava com os olhos marejados. Então ela disse com voz emocionada e embargada:

- Tiago, por favor, não faça isso. Eu não agüentaria perder você para o Voldemort...

- Você está dizendo o que eu acho que está dizendo?

- Estou. Eu estou completamente apaixonada por você, Tiago. Percebi isso agora, mas faz tempo que eu te amo. Não conseguia parar de pensar em você, na falta que você me fez durante esses dias... e você agora falando em ir atrás do Voldemort, me fez perceber esse sentimento tão grande que está dentro de mim, e o medo que surgiu de você não conseguir vencer o Voldemort... eu não conseguiria viver sem você, Tiago, nem que eu quisesse... eu te amo!

Ele a abraçou e disse:

- Você não sabe há quanto tempo eu queria ouvir isso. Eu também te amo, Lily, sempre te amei. Você não sabe o quanto sofri a cada "não" que você me dava. Eu admito que no começo foi como um desafio. Afinal, você era a única garota em todo o castelo que havia me menosprezado, me desprezado. Eu encarava como um jogo, eu teria que te conquistar. Mas aí, eu fui te observando cada vez mais e o que eu via quando você não estava brigando comigo me fez ver que você não era como as outras, que você... realmente valia a pena. Foi aí que eu comecei a me apaixonar por você... eu te amo, e vou te amar pra sempre. Se você me pede pra não ir, eu não vou... pelo menos por enquanto... mas quando chegar a hora, Lílian, eu terei que enfrentá-lo.

Ela o apertou com mais força e disse soluçando:

- Por favor, não diga isso, Tiago, você não vai ter que enfrentá-lo, você vai ver. Eu preciso de você!

Ele não agüentou mais e roçou-lhe os lábios com os seus. Vendo que ela os entreabria, começou a explorar sua boca com a língua, numa dança apaixonada e de quem espera isso há muito tempo. Ela correspondia, enquanto enlaçava seu pescoço e começava a alisar seus pêlos da nuca. Sentiu ele se arrepiar e sorriu contra a boca dele. Ele interrompeu o beijo e disse:

- Engraçado, é? Se é guerra que você quer, é guerra que você terá.

Ele a beijou com mais voracidade, acariciando-lhe a cintura e puxando-lhe, ao mesmo tempo, para mais perto de si. Realmente o Tiago sabia como levar uma garota a loucura! Deveria ser por isso que toda a população feminina de Hogwarts gostaria de ficar com ele. Ele começou a diminuir o ritmo do beijo, mas, ao invés de se separar completamente dela, começou a beijar sua bochecha e desceu até o lóbulo da orelha, mordiscando-o levemente. Sorriu ao ouvir o gemido dela e desceu até seu pescoço, começando a beijá-lo por inteiro. Ela o segurava pelo pescoço, sempre puxando-o para mais perto quanto fosse possível.

- Hum... se isso é guerra, quero que ela nunca mais termine... Mas eu tenho que me defender e atacar também, não é mesmo? – ela disse quando ele parou um pouco.

Ele a encarou com um olhar de quem não entende muito bem, mas ele sequer teve tempo para entender, pois ela se jogou em cima dele, deixando-o quase deitado no sofá. Começou a beijá-lo, primeiro na boca, depois descendo para o pescoço como ele havia feito. Só que ela foi mais longe. Desabotoou o primeiro botão da blusa dele e foi beijando seu tórax definido pelo quadribol, arrancando-lhe gemidos de prazer. Repetiu o processo até o terceiro botão quando parou repentinamente e disse:

- Melhor pararmos por aqui, senão não respondo por mim.

- Hum... isso seria adorável...

- Tiago! – ela disse dando um soquinho no peito dele, de brincadeira, arrancando risadas dele.

- Brincadeirinha, Lily. Você tem razão, estou indo rápido demais, mais rápido que uma vassoura de última geração... mas antes de ir para meu dormitório ficar a noite toda triste e abandonado... – isso arrancou algumas risadas dela, que o interrompeu dizendo:

- Chantagista!

- Profissional – ele disse com um sorriso maroto.

- Mas deixa eu falar...

- A vontade.

- Eu só disse isso porque alguém pode descer...

- Ah... Lily?!? Você quer dizer que você quer...

- Por que não? Esperamos tanto por isso, não é mesmo?

Ele a encarou por um tempo e depois disse:

- Quem é você? O que você fez com a minha doce e ingênua Lily?

Ela deu mais um soquinho no ombro dele enquanto começava a rir, acompanhada por ele. Então ela disse, provocante:

- Você ainda tem muito pra conhecer...

- Olha... num provoca...

- Senão o que acontece? – ela perguntou com uma cara marota.

- Ai, onde eu fui me meter... – ele falou com um suspiro, rindo em seguida. – Mas eu tenho uma pergunta pra te fazer.

- Quantas quiser.

- Quer namorar comigo?

- Não precisa nem perguntar, seu bobo – ela disse, beijando-lhe novamente a boca com ardor. Quando se separaram ela desatou a rir.

- Qual é a graça?

- Estou imaginando a cara do seu fã-clube quando descobrir que você está namorando... acho que vou ter que contratar um guarda-costas, elas vão querer me matar.

Ele ficou sério e disse:

- Por favor, Lily, não diz isso nem de brincadeira... você é a única pessoa que eu amo que me restou...

- Desculpe... eu não queria te deixar triste... foi só uma brincadeirinha... – ela disse abraçando-o.

- Tudo bem... quanto à história do segurança, adoraria assumir o cargo o quanto antes.

Ela riu e o beijou mais uma vez, antes de dizer:

- Vem, vamos pro meu quarto.

- E as outras meninas?

- Pensei que você fosse mais esperto, Potter – ela disse irônica. – Eu não sei se você se lembra, mas eu sou monitora-chefe...

- Como eu poderia esquecer se você toma conta da maioria das minhas detenções? Mas o que isso tem a ver?

- Tem a ver que eu tenho um quarto só meu... entendeu?

- Ah... agora tá explicado... mas dessa eu não sabia.

- Pois tenho. Venha.

Ela o guiou até um aposento perto das escadas que davam para o dormitório feminino. Ele só teve tempo de ver que era muito parecido com os outros dormitórios, a única diferença é que era menor, só tinha uma cama e ela era de casal. No instante em que ela fechou a porta, começou a beijá-lo com ardor. Como ela era mais baixa que ele, ele a segurou pela cintura de modo que seus corpos ficassem mais colados ainda e a elevasse um pouco. Ela acariciava seus cabelos, deixando-os mais bagunçados do que o normal. Então deslizou as mãos até seu peito. Por um momento, ele achou que ela fosse empurrá-lo, mas ela apenas recomeçou a desabotoar sua camisa, explorando com as mãos cada porção de pele que ficava exposta, até que desabotoou até o fim. Abraçou-o, adorando o contato de sua pele com a dele, ambas quentes, muito quentes. Então ela começou a beijá-lo no pescoço, descendo até seus mamilos. Ela era inexperiente nesses assuntos, mas o instinto a fez continuar naquela área, quando percebeu que ele gemia de prazer. Começou a sugá-los levemente, percebendo que ele ia a loucura. Continuou o percurso, beijando-o até o umbigo e voltando até sua boca, beijando-o de forma lasciva. Ele a pressionou contra o próprio corpo, de modo que ela acabou percebendo a ereção dele. Ela desceu as mãos até o cinto de sua calça, mas ele impediu, segurando suas mãos e prendendo-a contra a parede, dizendo:

- Agora não.

Ela meramente acenou com a cabeça. Quando o encarou, ela viu tanto amor, carinho e desejo no olhar dele, tudo misturado, que ficou sem palavras.

Ele começou a beijá-la pressionando-a contra a parede, ainda segurando suas mãos para cima com uma das mãos, enquanto com a outra explorava livremente aquele corpo que tanto desejava e agora estava ali, totalmente entregue a ele. Mas ele sabia que não era só atração, ele a amava verdadeiramente, e por isso tentava ser o mais carinhoso possível, dando-lhe tanto prazer quanto fosse possível. Ele beijou sua boca, seu pescoço, seu colo. Mordiscava levemente sua orelha quando perguntou:

- Lily, você é virgem?

- Sou...

Ele a encarou e viu tanta confiança, tanto amor, tanto desejo, tudo junto que se emocionou. Deu um sorriso apaixonado e disse:

- Então prometo que serei carinhoso e paciente, tá?

Ela apenas sorriu e ele voltou a beijá-la, colocando os braços dela em volta do próprio pescoço. Enquanto uma mão começava a desabotoar a blusa do uniforme que ela usava, a outra passeava por sua coxa, pela parte externa, por baixo da saia. Tirou-lhe a blusa, terminando de tirar a própria. Então começou a beijar sua barriga, sempre subindo. Quando chegou em seus seios, abriu o feche do sutiã, deixando-os livres. Ela ainda tentou encobri-los com os braços, mas ele segurou suas mãos e disse, enquanto pousava os braços dela em seus ombros:

- Nunca, Lily, tenha vergonha de mim. Eu te amo e sempre amarei. E eles são lindos...

Ele começou a beijar os seios dela, primeiro bem suavemente, depois começou a sugá-los, como ela mesma havia feito com ele. Passou para o outro e depois voltou a beijar-lhe a boca. Imaginando que ela deveria estar um pouco envergonhada, ele apagou as luzes com um aceno das mãos, deixando apenas algumas velas, que conjurou logo em seguida, flutuando em alguns locais do quarto, criando um ambiente pouco iluminado, mas que dava pra enxergar bem, ao mesmo tempo que era bastante romântico. Assim que ela viu, exclamou surpresa:

- Ai, que romântico, Tiago!

- Sabe, Lily, eu nunca me canso de ouvir você me chamando assim... também depois de tanto tempo só com o frio "Potter"...

Ela riu e disse:

- Nós não viemos pra cá apenas conversar, não é mesmo?

- Olha, já te avisei pra não me provocar... – ele disse com uma risadinha maliciosa.

- Mas não disse ainda o que pode acontecer comigo caso o faça...

- Isso – ele a pegou de surpresa com um beijo mais selvagem que os outros. Quando ele desceu para beijar-lhe o pescoço, ela disse:

- Até que vale a pena te provocar, sabia?

Ele parou e a abraçou rindo, quase gargalhando, e dizendo:

- Ah, Lily, só você mesmo...

- Isso é um elogio?

- Pode ser...

Ele a beijou antes que ela retrucasse mais alguma coisa. Então começou a tirar saia dela, baixando-a lentamente, até ela cair no chão. Ele então a sentou na cama e começou a tirar seus sapatos com um carinho muito grande. Enquanto ele o fazia, ela o observava, ainda um pouco confusa com tudo. Afinal, ela o odiara, ou pelo menos assim pensava, durante quase sete anos! Como poderia achar normal estar prestes a fazer amor com ele, e ainda por cima ter descoberto que o amava? Porém, vendo que ele já havia terminado de tirar seus sapatos e agora beijava seus pés, subindo por suas pernas lentamente, ela resolveu deixar a Lílian racional de lado e aproveitar aquele momento.

À medida em que subia com os beijos, ia fazendo-a deitar-se, de modo que, quando chegou na barriga, ela já estava completamente deitada. Com um movimento rápido e preciso dos pés ele os descalçou, podendo ficar mais a vontade. Então beijou-lhe a boca, enquanto sentia, surpreso, ela começar a abrir seu cinto, procurando pelo botão e pelo zíper da calça. Dessa vez ele não fez objeção, apenas continuou beijando-a, ora na boca, ora no pescoço, o que a fazia gemer baixinho de quando em quando. Assim que ela terminou de abrir sua calça, tentou baixá-la, porém a posição em que ele se encontrava não permitia. Então ele levantou-se e tirou a calça e as meias, revelando pernas musculosas e bem definidas. Logo ele voltou à posição anterior, beijando todo o corpo dela. Quando pousou as mãos no cós da calcinha, perguntou:

- Você tem certeza, Lily?

- Mesmo que eu não tivesse, Tiago, você acha que eu teria como parar agora?

- Por isso estou te perguntando... é sua última chance...

- Mas eu tenho certeza, sim.

Ela o puxou pelo pescoço e ele voltou a beijá-la, com mais ardor do que antes, enquanto abaixava finalmente a calcinha dela, beijando-lhe o corpo enquanto tinha que descer para tirar completamente a lingerie. Vendo-a assim, completamente entregue, ele a olhou emocionado, antes de voltar a beijá-la. Mas parou surpreso ao perceber ela tentando tirar sua cueca. Olhou para ela e ela apenas sorriu maliciosa. Ele retribuiu o sorriso e a ajudou. Agora, completamente nus, ele a preparava, a excitava mais, para que não sentisse dor por ser sua primeira vez. Porém ela não parecia querer esperar mais, pois o puxava pelo pescoço para mais próximo de si, obedecendo seus instintos. Então ele a penetrou lentamente, sempre abraçando-a e beijando-a. Porém ele percebeu o desconforto dela e sussurrou ao seu ouvido:

- Não se preocupe, é assim mesmo. Logo passa, confie em mim.

- Eu confio.

Ele começou a movimentar-se, penetrando-a, e aos poucos os gemidos de dor dela passaram a ser de prazer. Ao notar essa mudança, ele começou a penetrá-la um pouco mais rápido, aumentando a velocidade aos poucos. Depois de um tempo, ambos chegaram ao orgasmo juntos. Ele se deitou ao lado dela exausto, suado, porém com um grande sorriso de satisfação nos lábios. Encarou-a apaixonado e nada disse, apenas a abraçou. Ela correspondeu emocionada e não segurou algumas lágrimas que teimavam em sair, tanto que acabou soltando um soluço. Ao senti-la estremecer, ele a soltou um pouco para encará-la e perguntou:

- O que houve, Lily? Por que você está chorando? Está doendo ainda?

- Não, Tiago, claro que não! São apenas lágrimas de felicidade! – ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço abraçando-o, e começou a soluçar em seu ombro. Ele afagou sua cabeça para acalmá-la, mas de repente deu uma risadinha. Ela levantou a cabeça com os olhos úmidos e vermelhos e perguntou:

- Do que você está rindo?

- E pensar que tudo isso começou com você me consolando... e agora você que chora em meu ombro... você há de concordar que isso tem um certo quê de graça, não é mesmo?

- Realmente, vendo por esse lado... – ela disse com uma risada, enquanto enxugava suas lágrimas.

Naquela noite eles ainda fizeram amor várias vezes. Mas ambos, em algum momento, pensaram a mesma coisa: que tudo pode acontecer na penumbra de um salão comunal.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**N.A.:** *Se esconde* Só peço que não joguem pedras... o resto tá liberado... só clicar nesse botãozinho bonitinho aqui embaixo, tá vendo? :D

No mais, beijinhos a quem estiver lendo isso.

Evans.


End file.
